Ecstasy
by lotus-bugxm9
Summary: Its Nareko's 16th birthday! Sasuke/fem. Naruto..songfic.


**Title: **Ecstasy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything belonging to Naruto.

**A/N**: heeeeeello!! Okay getting down to it this is my first story like this with a female Naruto/Sasuke romance, so try and be easy as I did what I could of what I know and fancy. I do not read the manga though I try to keep updated on what the hell is going on because it's awesome!! I used some Twilight themes for I'm currently still on a Robert Pattinson---Edward/Bella high so I apologies but its so fuun!!^^,

Idea for story was inspired by a Fanart picture on by DaY-dreameR-Vi as the pictures wonderful though it's Sakura/Sasuke!! I thought it'd be cool too remix.

**Enjoy**

-----------------------------

_**Have you ever Noticed**_

_**That I'm not acting as I used to do before?**_

_**Have you ever Wondered**_

_**Why I always keep on coming back for more?**_

Life is perfect at this moment of time, as she lay here in complete Estansy amongst the long swishing tickling grass under the soft shade of the towering tree, on the far outskirts of the village. It is sunny and bright as the birds sang songs above her head an the heat beat down onto her tanned golden skin warming her from head two toe as it was all peaceful.

The situation couldn't have more amazing. But the thing was it was more then that as there were no words too describe it. For here on this trip outside of her home it was made all the more special do to the company of just one other person. She fought back a smile as she thought of this person as it was hard not to as she was currently sitting in-between his legs. He was more or less her pillow for the Evening, there was zero complaing on her part but only butterflies in her stomach as big as bats.

In the gentle breeze which whooshed around them and carried leafs and locks of long sun blond hair into her eyes she closed them opening up her mouth contently in, waiting. The smell of something delicious floated up her nostrils from the plates of food all around them, making her all but ravenous with excitement.

She was starved yes but she wouldn't have too wait for long for he was quick and already indulging her with the fruits of his labor as she made goofy faces sticking out her tongue.

For with a light snigger from him soon enough she felt the smooth marble sized fruit being brushed up against her cheery flavored lips, as she yanking took a bite. The Grapes were good. They were not Top-ramen though, she should put them in the Pot for some sort odd mix but eating them right now off the vine was fun, more fun then she had dreamed, it was almost like playing a game.

"Sasuke….?" Piped the teen Girl on the eve of her 16tth birthday.

"Mm"

She chewed thoughtfully for a moment thinking of a way to humorlessly say something back without ruffling some feathers which always was an issue with her outcast visiting companion as he was so touchy.

"You should really consider doing things like this with me more often." she said finally. Her chest rose up and down as she was a vivid orange and black contras against his darker element of style. "Its wonderful." she mussed happily.

"Don't hold your breath." Was the cool whisper.

"Yes, my snuggly server." Nareko giggled back. Hands outstretched in her teasing fit ran themselves up and down his legs playfully though he was a sour puss always and didn't even figet once. "What ever you….say." she added hopeful tickling his left knee with a squeeze as that at least got a knee jerk reaction.

_**What have you done to Me,**_

_**I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure**_

"What was that?" he asked pulling away.

"Hey, give me another grape!" she frowned seeing his hand move away further out of reach with the dangling chandler of bright green juicy fruits as she biting into her lip puffed out her whiskered cheeks. "Feeding me was the deal here remember? So you have to be nice too me for once and do as I say." she continued angleing her head all the way back to squint up at him increatous.

"Hn" he replied.

With bright sapphire blue eyes, she looking upwards out of the fringe of her bangs did the teenage Girl out of two surviving Jinchuriki spy the prodigy Rouge-ninja with a souring expression. But once seeing his face, did all reason leave her much like it always did as she couldn't help but gawk at his godly halo of sunshine and coolness.

He was perfect! Just like everything else on this day of celebration as she found this was a painful fact of life as he was always going too be Perfect and her not so much. But what did she expect? Nothing really, for as time pasted she had accepted it among other things for though it seemed that way, he was not perfect inside and out no one was.

Who was these day's as it really didn't matter. All that mattered to her now was that he was here with her bidding her silly wishes, for she in all more rights couldn't ask for anything more. Raising a finger waiting as she snapped to with a faint pink blush adoring her face did she point on back to her opening mouth.

"Please……" she brisked with batting eyelashes.

"……"

She sighed for what a tough crowd she had today for jeesh! The sunshine and fluffy clouds didn't seem to affect him the way it did her an all the normal people but oh well. Never giving up on anything was her Motto as she wouldn't give up on this like she had never given up on him or the crazy world.

"Fine, sorry my especially powerful, amazingly talented, wonderful…boyfriend, I have no idea what came over me as I'm sorry now will you please feed me I'm famished! And we still have all this food!!" she announced widly.

_**I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure**_

_**I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure**_

"Better" he rebuked with a hint of a grin as she grumbling under her breath closing her eyes waited some more before with a sight she felt the tasty fruit once more be pressed to her lips as she was again the Queen of Egypt, without the weaving feathers an plush colorful huge pillows as this was much better. "I am amazing though aren't….. I?" he teased lightly narrowing liquid-onyx eyes as he raised a lack knee as it fell too the side.

"Hmm……the best of the best" she agreed fervently with a nod as another sweet grape was plopped in her mouth as her long pigtails blew out from around her in a windmill to play with his dark spiking tresses. "For, this is surprisingly better then eating Ramen an I'm being modest, for I love this little green Giant-bugers now as this has been the best Birthday ever!" she crowed as her black-nailed fingers came up gently too pat his arm in silent thanks.

"Then that's something." he mussed as he watched her pluck of a few more Grapes before finally lowering his hand to set them aside, idly he came back around too brush a few stray hairs back away for her pretty face. "As I think the so call Giant-buggers love you back, or else they wouldn't have willingly gone down into that bottomless-pit of yours without, a lasting…..fight" he hinged his strong hands coming down on her shoulders to give them small squeeze as they trailed off down her naked arms.

"Aw…." She coded.

She wasn't offended. She was bottomless when it came to food she had always been that way even in her days not so very long ago in being a snorting determined boy in disguise. Being free now of that seal which had been placed upon her at birth for her own protection by her father the fourth Hokage did she still marvel and indulged in many of those ungirly boyish causalities.

"….."

As she lay there now with her childhood love did she think way back too those days were things had been so much more different then they were, now. They had been darker and so much more confusing. For fifteen years she had lived a lie and the double life of Naruto Uzamaki, the knuckle-headed, loudmouthed, goofy kid of Konhona but no longer was she entitled to that an she was thankful.

True she still held on to many of his characterics for though the outer shell had been a mirage in the inside it had been all her an her boy acting skills as there were still a part of her as she was Tom-boyish to a tee as she was still working the many kinks. The freedom of being finally free yet still somehow a prisoner to her own darker demons, Nareko was happy with the life she lived now in the leaf village.

She had her many friends and teachers and even the old hag who was more or less now acting the part of her substitute nagging Grandmother as all of them were understanding an supportive of her big change. It had been a huge change at that and one which not only had taken great will power effected her but also all those around her in her complicated life.

Most had excepted the truth with a positive outlook though it was odd to stay the least for all the clueless boys in the village who had been so used to see her as a annoyance as a Ramen eating trickster like the fox she resembled were now all, unblinded. It had been a big shocker more or less to her great surprise an awkwardness that she had over the course of time seemed to have gathered up some armoires.

_**You really are my ecstasy,**_

_**My real life fantasy**_

_**Oh, yeah**_

_**You really are my ecstasy**_

_**My real life fantasy**_

_**Oh, yeah**_

But really that was all crap. She had real family now that's all that mattered really as Sakura and her were the best of sisters now and Kakashi-sensi well he was just Kakashi, an Sai well that was something strange as things were better no they were great. But what mattered most above all else was the fact all that all of this was because she had won the final battle.

Enemies. Not so long ago that was all it seemed she had and some of them being already dear to her bleeding heart an yet come with the power entrusted in her she had managed in the end too conjure it. Akatsuki was finished. Or what remained of there dwelling numbers as they were on the brink of extinction with their main heart pierced through an destroyed forever.

Madara Uchiha the last of two living and breathing members of the famed family who had once lived and ruled Konoha who had been the great evil for so long had finally been defeated. It had taken courage, it had taken balls, and most of all it had taken combined front of friendship and love to take down the villain from his perch for all and good name, it had been epic.

Rasengan and Chidori.

If it had not been for this boy who was now with her as she took comfort in his embrace she would have never accomplished any of that as it had been him an him alone who had been the final key to unlocking and finishing the Master- puzzle.

Sasuke was important too her as much as she was to him. Over the years the two of them had gotten along though not without their problems and confirmations which lead only to suffering and heartbreak. For back then years ago when they had been only stubborn bickering children in a lonely Team would they have ever thought they would have ended where they were now.

When her seal had been broken by Madara as her ego had been crushed had she had to pay the humiliating price of all the unseeing eyes too finally see what her true colors where. Because all could see now she was really a girl an still a stubborn and bubblely one at that did not mask the fact that many secrets had been unveiled that fateful day.

One being obvious to point out she was not a boy like she had pretend to be for so long and two she was without question unmistakably and irreversibly in love with Sasuke Uchiha, her rival an lost Best-friend. And lastly but not least was the fact that she alone along with Sauske had the combine force to defeat Madara once and for all.

It was fated at much as it was destined that Itachi Uchiha had foreseen this coming as he had given up his life for this one purpose this one ultimate goal.

The twisted mask of disbelieve an anger she had seen come over Sasuke's face in that moment of unmasking was something that was going to haunt her for the rest of her life, it still sent shutters down her spine even now. For it had been a mix of something similar too betrayal and hurt that he had never known the real truth that the impact of who she really was would change everything between them forever.

Everything she had ever done for him ticked down into silence in the heat of the battle with blood and dirt smashed up against her face it had suddenly become crystal clear to one all as the fight had ended between the two fighting teens. Ever second she had thought or raced with an pulsing heart beat to find him and protect him against himself or others out to get him was due to the reason she cared, she cared because she loved him, not only as her most precious person she'd do anything for but for years without seeing what it truly meant.

Years without understanding it, that she was in fact so desperately in love with him it was physically painful as all the loneliness of separation had come together to create something in the bitter end worth while.

They had fought each other in the past, punched one another, breaking bones and cursing out words an speeches which hurt and caused utter pain and misery upon there individuals. But through all of that the love had always been waiting in ambush ready to shine threw all the blocking grey clouds as there had been always been hope.

Now that everything was told and seen as it was all so clear with this new found knowledge it had been this last push of realization that had moved him so to making a life changing decision.

_**Not that I'm complaining,**_

_**A more beautiful vision- I have ever seen**_

_**If you don't mind me saying,**_

_**A lifelong ambition to fulfill my dream**_

A decision of weather too keep up this hatred he felt towards the village to want to destroy it for the unjustified death of his older Brother and Clan or too give up and surrender too re-join the side of good. It had been a hard choice as Madara had been so powerful on his iron hold on the youngest remaining member of Uuhiha as the seeds of poison had been planed well in his Brain-washed mind.

But with all the knew found meaning and a through explanation from the village and Hokage herself about what had really happened all those bloody years ago had the independent run-away ninja finally make up his mind of who's side he was really on.

A sad smile pulled at her lips as her bright eyes dulled for a long moment as the wind picked up rustling the fabric of his white-short sleeved shirt as the sun streaming threw the tree branches hit down on his pale exposed chest.

"I love you too Uchiha-ass." she murmured as she traced the black arm-ware up to the skin of his arm for that had been mouths ago but the second long hesitation had unnerved her as much as it had frightened her to think he could have made the wrong choice in which case she would have had to kill....him.

"Uzumaki……" He murmured in response.

Her ears twitched. Because in just a half a second she had thought she had heard his breath catch but of course she must be imagining things for nothing took him off guard….never.

"What was that?" she began all the same, turning her head back around to look back up at him with wide innocent eyes as she cupped her ears in show-and -tell. "I don't think I heard that can you speak,….up?" she provoked.

"….."

"You know saying the words aren't going to kill ya" she persisted with puckered lips giving up without a fight as she shook her head this way and that as she babbled on without stop. "For if I can say them with a straight face now and mean each and ever word then so can you for God it isn't really that hard besides I think y-….hey!" she cried out in surprise when a hand quickly shot down to clamp over her mouth.

She watched then with held breath against his fingers him leaned down slowly towards her his eyes more dangerous then ever yet incredibly welcoming as they smoldered with visible fire.

_**What have you done to Me,**_

_**I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure**_

"You, talk to much.....dobe" he whispered his silky hair teasing her sensitive nose as his lips hovered over hers as a arrogant smirk suddenly spread across his face as her breathing hitched. "Were else you should be silent" he husked.

And with that said he pressed his lips to hers in a urgent powerful kiss which knocked the wind out of her as it was the most oddest of kisses being upside down yet it was like magic. Grabbing his face as her fingers dug themselves into his hair she kiss him back with all the enthusiasm and love her body and bursting heart could endure it was pure heaven for there's where the giggling really started for it was all his darn fault!!! kissing her for some distraction the, nerve!

Nothing beat kissing him nothing at all!! How she used to imagine it being like this back then yet not being able to do a single thing about it as it would have been something highly inappropriate and scandalous for a young suppose boy too being doing with his suppose teammate who could stare you down into a crying fit.

But now a girl and loving every minute of it she could kiss and hold him tight as much as she wanted and there was nothing anyone could do about it. He had been her first kiss back in the day and her his though it had hardly counted as it hadn't lasted that long for by the end of it she or more poor Naruto had ended up dog-chow as those were the good old days indeed.

Sakura was over her crush of him thank goodness as she had moved to Gaara, she was lucky yet she couldn't quite say the same for a certain jealous, Bipolar, four-eyed fuming red head. Karin Haha. Sasuke's rouge Team was a wacky one she would give it that and especially that of the only trampy girl as she just so happened to be obsessively in love with her Boyfriend.

Never had a chance! She mussed happily in her images of brutally kicking Karin's big butt to ten buck tow for Uchiha was all hers and no one else's as that was that. They were two puzzle-pieces once lost but happily together again for Fan girl clubs be screwed for there was nothing here no worry about no competition and for that she was triumphant.

A deep lungful of air was blessed to her at he released her from his hold as she was swamped an breathless as her face now most likely that not was red as a cherry as he had that affect on her. He to looked slightly winded an that at least pleased her for two could play that game though he was remarkableiy better at it.

"…J-erk" she slurred dizzily

He humored her with a smile at this not a full smile as that would have left her truly speechless with suspicion but a smile that meant he knew it as well as she. She was expecting a snipped comment in return or something but what she got instead shook her foundation as he looking with hooded eyes did he say those three simple little words which made her day unforgettable.

"I…..love you too" he uttered soundlessly.

She blinked her eyes up at him for the longest time with a hanging open mouth in a brainfart of what to say back in response as it was hard as had no idea why? For though she had said it to him many many times over he had never actually before said it back until this very moment of time and space.

Sasuke was a creature of many things but words were never one of them, taking action was more his style for it was something he did to show he actually gave a care.

For if he could say something as simple as saying I love you then them together could get through hell and worse they had already done so before for anything was possible for the Uzamaki and Uchiha force of nature as it was, unstoppable. Shutting her mouth finally before she any flies flew in Nareko in a sudden thrill sitting up in a spin through herself at him with visible happy tears in her eyes.

_**I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure**_

_**I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure**_

"See," She called wrapping her arms tightly around him. She barred her nose in his shoulder taking in the smell of him as she was all rainbows and sour sorbet ice-cream for the sniffling was of relief. "All that is needed is some minor practice, soon you'll be a pro at this just like me in no time, for saying it over and over again millions of times can't hurt anything right?" ecstatic was the right world for how she felt as her eyes continued to water despite herself.

It was so funny that the two of them were together now as they were polar opposites him the icy North and her the sunny South and yet they were sticking it out in this young case of teenage childhood love.

"Your, lucky I even said it at all". He commented his quick eyes scanning over her face an the beaming expression there with no hint of nothing otherwise then his checked mask of emotion as he eyed her tears with a slight downwards pull of his lips. "But I'll think about…... it" he added touching her wet cheek with warm fingertips.

"Pinky-promise?" she asked raising her smallest wiggling finger.

He arched a raven eyebrow at this at its immaturity as she frowned on back but finally did he with a sigh give into his complete indifference towards everything but her alike as he was always put to the test.

"Up, for more appetizing or are you ready for the main meal?" he questioned suddenly.

Opps. She had almost all but forgotten about the yummy food with his impressive ensnaring strategies of distracting her his methods much like that of something similar to the helpless pry being locked in the gaze of the ready to strike Snake. She never really saw it that way though for Orochimaru was gone, finished as he was nothing like him not even close.

Nothing was holding Sasuke back now against his will as he was free now to live his life the way he chose just like her but they were in that way totally different as they each held their own paths map.

"How about we skip to the chocolate part?" Nareko added instead turning to eye the monstrous cake behind her in its shinny dish as Sakura had really outdone herself with the attempted surprisingly good cooking.

"Desert?" he tsked.

"Yep" she popped.

_**You really are my ecstasy,**_

_**My real life fantasy**_

_**Oh, yeah**_

_**You really are my ecstasy,**_

_**My real life fantasy**_

_**Oh, yeah**_

"But I forgot the candles." he informed.

"What no candles!" was the yelped cry of disbelieve.

"No candles".

She chewed on her lip for a few seconds thinking of what to make of this? It kind of was a bummer, but she decided in the end that it didn't really matter as it would be impossible too light a match anyways in this kind of growing wind.

But then she could always use her new found hand-me-down fire technique powers that Itachi had secretly given to her though she doubted Sasuke would like it very much if his clothing an hair were suddenly scorched and covered in smote. They would most likely be burned alive with how much practice she had put into the training.

"Well, I guess I'll have to get by then with not having any….wishes." she started with a sad frown as she twirled her fingers around a long bright pigtail considerably with a sighting shrug. "But I guess that's that no, biggy" she explained.

"Are you disappointed?" he asked.

"No not really" she called leaning up to look back at him with wide eyes that danced with their glee as a large grin spread across her face for it was still even now a ridiculously known trademark. "You see I already have my greatest wish come true as there isn't anything else I want more as I'm perfectly happy" she began.

He looked meaningfully back at her at this cocking his head too the side so that the collar of his shirt hide half his face as he rested his head back against the large tree trunk in waiting.

"To, have you here with me instead of running around with that creepy Gang of….yours" she went on knowing without seeing for she looked down to her fisted hands that he was listening. "It feels good,…….just to know you came back even if its not for that long as I'm just so exited to have you close again just when things really mean the. …most" she stuttered her eyes swimming as her heartbeat speed in rhythm inside her chest refusing to cry again to look like a double idiot.

This was the first in mouths that she had seen him. For with Madara dead things had changed an yet the lingering Villains were still at large as he took it upon himself to be their personal hunter along with Hawk.

He was still considered a missing-ninja too. Although he in the end had chosen to protect the hidden leaf village instead of watching it burn to the ground with its entire people. For that was the hard part for she missed him a lot as neither village or boy was likely to completely forgive the other quite yet as she alone was their only link.

_**You really are my ecstasy,**_

_**There can be no other while we still have each other**_

_**My real life fantasy**_

_**There can be no other while we still have each other**_

"I know the…...feeling." his voice said breaking her out of her reserve. With a restarting shock to her system did she feel him lightly fiddle with the first Hokage's necklace as she shot a look back up at him in wonder. "Once, I'm done finishing up what I need too due I will I promise you come back to where it's most…important" he said softly running his thumb over the smooth Green-jewel which for so long had been a sign of hope and courage to her.

"You won't run away again?" she teased though it was hard to even joke about.

"Never" he vowed.

"Good,…for I'd kick your pretty boy butt all over again if you ever did!'' she laughed out freely mock punching him in the gut for good sport did she flop herself back into arms snuggling deeper into his chest. "As you know I can do it." she hummed proudly.

"You could try….." he coolly corrected.

She smiled at this all the more as the feeling of his arms coming around her was a comfort in on itself as she heard his steady heartbeat pressed up to her ear stutter a missed-beat when she merrily entwined their hands.

He was not as cold hearted as he first appeared. Sasuke had a big heart yet half of it was still frozen through as she was making quick work in melting it down forever like she always had from the very start.

He was in pain still from all that had taken place an most importantly over the suffering and death of his older brother whom he had loved more then he had ever know. But she would help him cope with it as long as he never pushed her away an expected her help as that was all she was asking for without any of the reminders of a once upon a time broken heart.

"Still, up for that chocolate cake of ours?" he questioned.

"Hella yeah!" she sang.

"Then your wish is my command birthday,… girl" he breathed kissing her forehead.

_**You really are my ecstasy,**_

_**I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure**_

_**There can be no other while we still have each other**_

_**My real life fantasy**_

_**Oh, yeah**_

_**I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure**_

"Me, likes the sound of that" She bubbled onwards.

"I knew you would" he smoothed.

And with that said did she finish on celebrating the remainder of her sweet Sixteenth birthday with a blast as by the end of the day she was dutifully stuffed yet not without bliss.

**Fin**

-------------

-------------

Goodness me!!^^, well that was properly cheesy and fluffy enough to boot! But heeey, I wanted to write something Naruto related and Sasuke being my favorite character I wanted to do a romance so I did okay!! Gah. Kidding. I looove this song from **ATB** as it is really catchy and pretty as it make's me happy every time I tune in. Making Naruto into a girl was really easy to me for think about it? If he were really a girly and not a dude, then him chasing Sasuke around the freaking world would make plenty enough since (I so Love you!) but sadly Naruto is not a female but a boooooooy!!! So there is no weird yoai intended but only girl/Boy business here so go ahead and get your minds out of the gutter!! not that I don't love yoai for I do.

I can't guess to what the real deal is behind Madara but I for one don't like him one bit!! He's evil evil evil! As all he wants is to use Sasuke to his own doings as he wants his revenge on the village as well as he'll use him as the Battering ram. Itachi U. did not trust Madara I believe as that's why he gave Sasuke half his powers and another half to Naruto for in the end I hope together they manage to kick his old ass!! Though it is gonna be real tuff and not without some tragedy.

Cookies for all!!

**Review please**


End file.
